Wireless power transfer is the transmission of electrical energy from a power source to an electrical load without the use of man-made conductors to connect the power source to the electrical load. A wireless power transfer system consists of a transmitter and one or more receiver devices. The transmitter is connected to a source of power and converts the power to a time-varying electromagnetic field. The one or more receiver devices receive the power via the electromagnetic field and convert the received power back to an electric current to be utilized by the electrical load.